Somebody's Hero
by The Masked Fairy
Summary: Formally known as 'Bitter': Jessica Monroe was never a hero, making many wrong decisions in her lifetime. But now, her daughter Jane is all that she has left. Till a batlike potions master from her years at Hogwarts reenters her life. For good.
1. She Works Hard for the Money

Chapter One: "She Works Hard for the Money"

_"It's a sacrifice working day to day, __for little money, just tips for pay.  
But it's worth it all just to hear them say that they care.  
She works hard for the money. __So hard for it, honey. __She works hard for the money. __So you better treat her right." _

_-Donna Summers _

A young woman with tired eyes stood outside, looking in the window. The dark Apothecary loomed in front of her, filled with herbs, powders, claws and fangs. With only a handful of coins, she needed to figure out what she would need. She would need a couple vials of pain-easing potions, that was for sure; and something for Jane's cold. She slowly pushed open the door and greeted the owner, "Hello, Eric!"

"Hullo, Jess," he greeted. Eric was about 10 years her elder and had a soft rough voice. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need about 4 ounces of salamander blood, five dried roses, and a moonstone" Jessica told the owner, trying to remember everything she would need for the potions.

Eric moved around the store, gathering up the materials, "Your total comes to five galleons, 10 sickles, and 26 knuts."

The dark brunette let out a soft sigh, digging through her purse for that money. She was pissed at herself for spending all her parent's money within those short few months. She hated herself for acting how she did, like a reckless teenager. Jessica paid Eric and thanked him before hurrying away from the store.

The woman walked down Diagon Alley, like she did every day. Moving from her first job at Flourish and Blott's to where she worked as a dancer at a local spot called "The Alley Cat", it was a popular spot for the local college boys. She hated the job, but she had a four year old to feed. They all called her the pixie, for everything about her was tiny, expect for her hands, feet and chest. She always looked terribly out of portion, ever since she could remember.

Jessica sighed as she entered the Leaky Cauldron and waved to Tom. It was prime dinner time and the place was packed. She remembered the days when she and her friends came here every Friday, ignoring the growing danger of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now she was a single mother working sixteen hour days whose daughter was constantly over her mom's friend's houses. Exiting the pub and coming onto the busy London street and smiled as no muggle seemed aware that she had just exited a pub. It was a twenty minute walk to The Alley Cat and then she had to deal with seven hours of hormonal drunk boys.

* * *

"Mommy!" a tired screech echoed through the flat. 

"What are you still doing up young lady?" Jessica scolded as her young daughter came flying at her.

A pregnant woman came into view with her husband's arm around her shoulder. Kelly was an old school friend of Jessica, both of whom were in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Last March, Kenny of Gryffindor proposed to her and they were now happily expecting a child.

"Kenny was introducing your daughter to Star Wars" Kelly laughed, drying her hands from where she had been washing dishes.

"Mommy" Jane cried, pulling on her mom's coat, "I'm going be princess Leia when I grow up!" Jane had just turned four in April and was growing up so fast. Her long straight honey hair definitely came from Shawn, but her bright blue eyes were her grandfather's. "Sweetie, go gather up your toys for Mommy" Jessica instructed as Jane happily skipped off.

"Thank you again for watching her" Jessica said softly, brushing her side bangs out of her face.

"It's no problem really" Kelly answered, smiling, "She's such a sweetheart."

"So, I'm guessing she behaved herself?"

"Very well, she had mac and cheese for dinner and then watched Star Wars with Kenny" Kelly smiled as the child came running back into the room.

"Well, I think we better leave you two alone, say good bye to Aunt Kelly and Uncle Ken" Jessica told her daughter, while gathering up her backpack filled to the brim with Barbie's and stuffed animals.

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed as she gave a wide yawn.

Laughing, the young couple waved as the mother and daughter left.

Once they closed the door, Kelly let out a sigh, "Did you see how thin she's getting?" she addressed her husband.

"…Who?" Ken asked.

"Jess!"

"..No"

Kelly rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen to finish off the dishes.

Down the hall, Jessica tucked her daughter into bed; thanking God she lived so close to her friend. "Mommy, where's daddy?" the child yawned, curling up with her stuffed dragon named Rosie.

"I don't know, honey," Jessica replied honestly.

"Do you think, if I'm very good, Santa will bring me Daddy for Christmas?" Jane asked, hope in her eyes.

"I would think so," Jess smiled, lying through her teeth, "Good night, Jane."

"Goodnight, mommy!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing execpt my humble characters and plot, everything else was created by J.K.Rowling, I could never live up to her writing style, characters and stories. 


	2. Daddy's Girl

Chapter 2: Daddy's Girl

_Mama, she was frightened,  
Crazy from the fright.  
Tears without no comfort,  
Screams without no sound.  
Only darkness and pain,  
The anger and pain,  
The blood and the pain!  
I buried my head in the ground!_

_Mama can't forget him.  
Don't suppose I will._

_-Ragtime (Your Daddy's Son)  
_

Jessica gave a lazily flick of her wand, sending the large books soaring onto the shelves. She didn't even bother to say the words, she had got the hang of word-less magic like this years ago. She just didn't bother to care enough to do her homework on it. From behind her, a silky voice asked, "Would you happen to have a book called 'Tree Plants from the Middle East'?"

"Um…yeah, we just got it in a few days ago; let me check in the back" Jess replied, turning around to face the customer. She nearly screamed form shock, but her face turned to that of pure loathing, "Ah….Snape."

"Miss. Monroe, what a… _wonderful _job you have here" he said, his lips curling evilly.

At twenty six years of age, he didn't look a day older then he did when he was seventeen, except for his eyes. His eyes looked so cold and hard, like black diamonds.

A red flush rose up in her cheeks as she stormed to the back of the store to get his damn book. It was indeed there, still wrapped up in plastic from being delivered yesterday. She grabbed it and stormed back into the store front where he was waiting, arms crossed.

"Seventeen sickles," Jessica grumbled, her hands bunched up into fists. Snape sneered at her as he dumped the money on the counter, his greasy black hair falling over his face.

"Have a wonderful day" Jessica mumbled, trying to hide the red flush in her cheeks.

"You too, Monroe, you too" Snape flashed an evil yellow grin at her.

Days later, Muggles stared at a brunette twirling down the street at midnight. She was singing joyfully some song about 'freedom' and dancing like an idiot. But Jessica didn't care that they were staring, she was glad to be free from that stupid job. No more dancing for rich snobby boys. No more flirting with old men for a pound or two. She had a fight with her boss and she flat out told him that she was tired of almost being raped every night, she was tired of stripping for teenage boys, she was tired of giving lap dances to men, she was sick of it all. A large grin seemed plastered on her face. She could now stay home with Jane after day-care, cook her hot-dogs and macaroni and cheese. She could bring out her dad's old toys and play Star Wars with her. Jessica felt nothing could bring her down till she ran head long into the last person she felt like dealing with.

"Well, well, well, it seems Miss. Monroe _still_ hasn't grown out of her adolescence."

"Ah, Snape, my favorite person, it must be my lucky day, I ran into you twice!" Jessica flashed him a charming smile.

"It must be" Snape replied, rolling his eyes.

"You know I would _love_ to buy you a drink and such, but I have to go pick up Jane" Jessica replied, walking off till she had to stop at his voice.

"Did you ever tell your precious Jane that her father is in Azkaban?"

"Snape, don't you have to go gang rape some poor innocent muggle with your dear Death Eater friends?" Jessica spat, her eyes blazing.

As fast as lightning, Snape had his wand out, pointed directly at her.

"Put it away Snape, we wouldn't want to sent your precious ass to Azkaban would we?"

Snape glared at her, before turning on his heel and swiftly walking away.

Jessica stood there, watching him melt into the darkness, biting the inside of her cheek. Eyeliner running down her cheek. Shawn McKnight was a Death Eater after all. Kelly had been right, Jess could never believe it, but she had been right. She slept with a Death Eater and actually thought he loved her. Crying out, she ran, wanting nothing more then to hug her precious angel, Jane, who had her daddy's hair and ears.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, execpt the plot, Jessica and Jane. Snape and the whole world belongs to JKR. 


	3. Memory

Chapter Three: Memory

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

_-Cats_

"Mommy?" Jane asked as Jessica tied off her blonde braid.

"Hmm?" Jessica replied softly.

"Auntie Kelly was telling me about Hogwarts…did you go to Hogwarts too?" her daughter asked as she grabbed Rosie the dragon off the rocking chair.

The bedroom was tiny, just like the whole flat. With only three rooms, Jessica slept in the big room used as a living room, a dining room and a cooking area; optioning the only bedroom for her tiny daughter.

"Yes, I went to Hogwarts…with Aunt Kelly in fact," Jessica smiled, fondly recalling the happy days.

"Tell...me," Jane yawned, curling up with Rosie.

"Well…Aunt Kelly and I were in Ravenclaw, the house for smart people. There are four houses: Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the kind, Slytherin for the sly and Ravenclaw for the smart people. Aunt Kelly played Quidditch, the sport Uncle Ken is always telling you about. Aunt Kelly and I were both chasers along with a girl named Gina Hall. She died a year out of school; some bad people killed her. Aunt Kelly was smart, very smart actually; she was one of the few who paid attention when Professor Binns drowned on and on. She was also wonderful at Herbology, best in our class. Professor Sprout adored her. But she never got the hang of Potions or Charms. Those were my favorite subjects…" Jessica trailed off when she was her daughter peacefully sleeping.

Sighing, Jessica stood up and closed the door to her daughter's room softly behind her. Quitting her job as a dancer was one of the best choices she has ever made in her life. She couldn't remember the last time she cooked dinner for her own girl. Many nights, she only had water and beer for dinner inbetween performances; making tonight's meal of chicken fingers and mash potatoes taste like heaven.

She walked into the kitchen and glided her wand over the dirty dishes as they began to wash themselves. Jess often wondered what it must have been like for her great grandparents in the 1920's; living as muggles, no magic or modern technology. Ever since she was a little girl, a little older than Jane, she had done tiny bits of magic; whether it was fixing a broken pot or doing her chores. Her parents always told her she would make something of herself. Too bad it turned out to be the biggest load of bullshit ever. All because of stupid He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his jackass followers, and her own past mistakes.

Jessica pulled out her blanket and pillow as she flicked her wand at the lamp. It quickly turned itself off as Jessie curled up on the couch. Her eyelids grew heavy as Jessica's thoughts turned to Snape, even after all these years, his tongue was as sharp and cruel as ever. She had vowed long ago to never ever forgive Snape, she was quickly remembering why.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I know nothing, it all belongs to JKR, well…the characters belong to me. On a side note I wish to thank my friend Chelsea. She helped me come up with the names Jessica and Jane. I also don't own the song, Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote it...it's from the musical, Cats. So…yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Any comments, questions, advice, whatever! Tell me, I love hearing from reviewers! 


	4. Who Knew

Chapter Four: Who Knew

I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone...  
_-Pink (Who Knew)_

Jessica twisted in her sleep, moaning and crying out. Her body was drenched in sweat, she rolled off the couch and hit the floor, still groaning out in pain. Her hair stuck up at odd angles but in the mist of her sleeping nightmare, she didn't care. Her mind was acting like a video and it was projecting a horror movie.

"_CRUCIO!!" a bitter voice cried, as the brunette screamed out in pain. Her parents were beside her, dead. Her father's brown eyes and her mother's blue eyes were motionless, staring wide and blank at the ceiling. She couldn't comprehend anything but pain. She swore thousands and thousands of knives were stabbing her, all over her body. Suddenly it stopped, except for the sharp echo of pain. A deep male voice chuckled madly. Her mouth was filled with blood, choking on it, causing the robed men to laugh even more. She spat it out on the living room floor, the crimson staining the cream colored carpet. _

_"CRUCIO!!" a high pitched female voice cried out. The victim screamed, she screamed till her throat ached, but she kept on screaming. 'Anyone…help me…please' she thought, as her body was flooded with pain so great she could barely speak. Then, just as suddenly as before, it stopped. _

_"What do you think Crabbe, you think she's still a virgin?" a harsh male voice asked. A huge mass walked towards her, leering at her. _

_"Please…no," she begged quietly. _

_"Crabbe, save it for your wife. Our instructions were to kill the parents, nothing about the girl" a silky voice scolded. _

_"Where's your sense of fun, Snape?" the female's voice asked. _

_"I'm just following orders, Bellatrix," Snape answered harshly. _

_"Fine, let's go find some Muggles" Crabbe mumbled, turning away. The victim knew better then to say anything. She simply kept quiet, trying to ignore the pain all over her body as sweat rolled down her forehead. Bellatrix cast the spell one last time before disappearing with a 'pop'. The rest of the robed and masked people followed, none of them bothering to take off the curse. When she was finally thought she was alone, she screamed again, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Don't do that," a voice spoke as the pain disappeared for the fifth time that day. _

_"S…Snape?" she choked out. The masked figure nodded. "Th…Tha…Thank you" she stuttered, finding it hard to speak correctly. _

_"Don't speak" he said stiffly. "Good luck, Jessica Monroe" he said softly and for that moment, his eyes looked almost kind and sympatric through his mask. But it quickly disappeared. He muttered a curse and the Dark Mark appeared above the house. With that he disappeared. She sat there crying, laying on her back till the Ministry members came. They covered the body of her parents and arrested the three men her parents had stunned. A man with red hair scoped her up and carried her off to safety. _

_"Snape…"she croaked out, before passing out._

"Miss. Monroe" Snape cried out, shaking the young woman before him.

"Snape…" she mumbled, twisting in her sleep. "MISS. MONROE!" Snape cried again as Jessica shot up, panting.

"Oh my God," Jessica sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Snape stared down at her, unsure of how to react. So, he decided to do what his mother always did as a child. He patted her softly on the back. "My…parents," Jessica choked out, taking a shaky breath. With that Snape understood; she had been re-living her parent's death.

Snape had come to the bookstore to buy a new Potions book, but when he entered, he heard someone screaming in the back of the store. He found Jessica having a nightmare. He guessed now it must have been of her parents. "Come on," he replied. Jessica stared at him in confusion, her eyes red and puffy. Snape rolled his eyes, flicking his wand at the 'open' sign as it flipped over to 'closed'. He took her arm and dragged her over to the fireplace. He threw in some Floo Powder and whispered, "Hogwarts".

* * *

Disclaimer: Snape and the wizarding world are the amazing creations or JKR, she owns just about everything, even a certain red haired wizard. -wink- I once again, do not own the song...it's Who Knew by Pink and since I'm not Pink, it's not mine. 

Anyway. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know the song choice is a little odd, but whatever.


	5. In The End

Chapter Five: In The End

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_-Linkin Park_

Snape walked out of the fireplace in an oddly graceful way; his black robes clean and fresh like they had just been washed. Jessica rolled out of the fireplace and landed face first on the floor in a large cloud of dust. She was deathly quiet as she stood up and took in her surroundings.

She stood in a large spacious living quarters, where the walls were dark green and the floors were a dark wood. There was a single window covered in black drapes. Opposite it was an entire wall lined with dark mahogany bookshelves. Jessica slowly walked over, reading the titles of the think novels and textbooks. One shelf was dedicated to defense against the dark arts, another for potions, and one for plants and so on. She walked down the wall, her fingers running along the spines of the dusty books. Some of them must not have been read in years. Snape watched her from where he stood, near the fireplace, arms crossed, wearing a blank expression. Jess stopped at the final bookshelf and gave a small sad smile. She turned to Snape, her smile growing, but never quite reaching her eyes, "Muggles," she whispered; Snape nodded.

There were various titles: 'War and Peace', 'Pride and Prejudice', 'The Iliad' and 'Peter Pan'.

"My father loved the Iliad," she whispered quietly, taking the book down. Blowing on the cover softly, letting the layers of dust leave. Her fingers traced the imprints of the title, smiling a ghostly smile. After a moment she placed it back on the shelf and headed towards the middle of the room, her back turned to muggle bookshelf. By the fireplace, there were two leather chairs, with a small table in-between. Against the third wall, was a leather sofa with a warm-looking blanket on it. Finally on the last wall with the window was a beautiful desk, covered in papers, quills and inkwells. It was the only messy part about the whole room. There were two doors, which she guessed lead off to the bedroom and bathroom. The place looked like it would belong to Snape, but at the same time, it didn't.

Snape watched her look around his room with a blank expression. She would smile ever so often, but her face always returned to that of great sorrow. He should have stopped them earlier that night. The entire time she was quiet. Snape found this odd for he remembered that she was so loud and talkative Ravenclaw in her first few years.

"Lacy," Snape called out sharply, as a tiny house elf appeared before him with a 'pop'. When Jessica heard this, she let a long loud shriek of terror, when she saw it was simply a house elf, she blushed in embarrassment and bowed her head, letting her brown hair fall in front of her eyes.

"Lacy, can you bring a kettle of hot tea and two mugs?" Snape asked, as politely as he could be.

"Yes, Master Snape, sir," Lacy squeaked before disappearing with a 'pop' again. This time Jessica jumped but didn't scream. Snape walked over to a cabinet near his desk and produced a flask of purple liquid. Jess gave him a curious look.

"It's a calming solution," Snape explained softly.

Jessica nodded and drank the potion in two gulps, grimacing at the after taste. Snape attempted a smile but it ended more as a frown.

Jessica reminded silent for a few minutes, but her skin began returning to its natural color after a moment or two. "Feeling better?" Snape asked, raising his dark eyebrows. "Yeah," Jessica answered; her voice stronger then before.

When Lacy appeared again with a 'pop', Jessica didn't jump or scream, she just gave a small smile. "Is that, Mistress Jessie?" Lacy exclaimed after setting down the tray of tea and cookies. "Hello, Lacy," Jess greeted kindly.

"Lacy missed Mistress Jessie very much after Mistress Jessie left. No one came for her pancakes at midnight anymore." Lacy exclaimed, hugging Jessie around the legs before bursting out in tears and leaving them alone.

"Jessie?" Snape asked, amusement in his face.

"Ever call me that and you will die," Jessica growled, flopping down on his couch. Snape smirked as he poured her a steaming cup of tea. She kicked her shoes off and curled up on the couch, blowing on the hot liquid.

"Comfy?" he asked, dryly, as he sat next to her on the couch, a large amount of space between them.

"Very," Jessica answered softly, taking a large gulp of tea.

After a long awkward moment, Snape asked, "Why don't you just take a Dreamless Sleep Draught?"

"I did that for the first few months or so, but the ingredients got to be too much for me to buy. Plus I got only an hour of sleep or so before I quit my dancing job. Now that I only have one job, it's even harder to make the money needed. Plus I have a child to care for meaning there's not a lot of room for extra's" she said solemnly.

"Why did you not get a friend to help you?" Snape pushed on.

"What friends? The only friend I had was Kelly and I couldn't ask more of her. Jane was already nearly living with her. I couldn't ask…anymore of her," Jess trailed off.

Snape nodded, "Jane is your daughter?"

"Yeah…she's my baby, just turned four in April."

They fell into another awkward silence, drinking their tea

"I never got to thank you properly...for what you did, six years ago," Jessica stated quietly.

"Don't!" Snape said sharply.

"Snape…you saved me," she whispered, biting her lip.

"No, they would not have killed you."

"But they would have…ra.."

"Stop!" Snape hissed.

"Fine," Jess sulked, "Look, Snape, I really have to go, Kelly will be getting worried. Thank you for the tea and potion," she said hurriedly, before jogging out the door without a single look back.

Snape stared at the open door, unsure if he should follow or not. He couldn't remember the last time he had a girl at his house. In fact, he never had. A pretty girl, at least. Jessica was very attractive, he couldn't deny that.

'Stop,' he instructed himself, 'Remember the last time this happened.' Snape grimaced at the thought. "Jessie," he spoke aloud to the room, smiling ever so slightly.

After picking up Jane from Kelly's flat, she was walking down the hall to hers, but standing there in front of the door was a proud little owl carrying a large packet.

"OWL!!!" Jane screeched, running up to the creature. Jessica gave the owl credit; he didn't react, except to hoot at the little girl's touch. Turning the key in the lock, she opened the door and looked over at her growing daughter, "Jane, go inside and wash up got dinner, I'll take care of Mr. Owl."

Jane looked disappointed but obeyed, her backpack trailing behind her.

"Well then," Jessica said, looking down at the creature. She kneeled on the ground and untied the packet quickly and watched as the owl flew off into the night. Picking up the large packet, Jess walked into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her. Setting the packet down, she subdued her curiosity enough to wait until Jane was in bed late that night.

After Jane got done cleaning up the kitchen after Jane dropped a cup of milk on the floor, she hurried over to the coffee table in the living room where the packet waited. On the top was a card attached with thick sting; it was a folded sheet of parchment and on the front was her name written in black ink. On the inside of the card, in the same neat ink, it said "For your sleep." Untying the string and ripping off the brown paper, she found a bow. Lifting off the lid she discovered twenty bottles of dreamless sleep solution.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, settings, plot etc… I also don't own any of the song lyrics I use. They all belong to the respected singers, writers, producers. I am just a girl writing fanfiction. 


	6. Absolutely

Chapter Six: Absolutely

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

_-Nine Days_

Early Sunday morning, Jessica rolled off the couch, awoken by a soft knocking noise. Stumbling over to the door, she looked through the peak hole only to be confronted with pale skin and black. "Snape, what time is it?" She yawned thought he door. "Six in the morning Monroe, open up!" Snape commended.

"Damn men," Jessica mumbled, taking her robe out of the closet, trying to cover her pajamas.

Unlocking the lock, she pulled open the door to be greeted with the cool black eyes of Severus Snape. "What do you want?" Jessica grunted, wrapping the robe tighter around her waist. Snape tried not to notice her black silk robe. "I thought you didn't have much room for extras," he said, referring to the robe. Laughing, Jessica replied, "It was a gift from Kelly!" Snape nodded, crossing his arms.

"You want to come in for some coffee?" Jessica asked, opening the door a little wider.

Snape nodded, walking into the apartment quickly as she closed and locked the door. She hurried over to the small stove and put a kettle of water on as Snape stood stiffly in the miniature hallway. "Gosh, come sit down will you," Jessica scolded from her position at the stove, her messy hair pouring over her shoulders, gesturing to the small brown table. Snape walked over, like there was a pole up his ass and sat down, back perfectly erect.

"Just make yourself at home," Jess answered, slightly flustered, hurrying around the kitchen, pulling food out of the refrigerator and adjusting the temperature on the stove. Severus followed her with his eyes, "I'm sorry, we don't get visitors that often, besides well, Kelly and her husband, but she's currently at the hospital. She expecting two weeks late, I was suppose to go over to St. Mungo's this afternoon," Jessica ranted, mixing pancake mix in a large bowl.

"What are they naming it?" Snape asked coolly.

"It" she smiled. "You mean the baby? His name will be Nicholas Salvador, Ken is part Italian," Jessica explained.

Jess sat a cup of coffee in front of him and a plate of pancakes. "I am not hungry," he said curtly, gulping gown his coffee slowly. "Ah well, Jane will be up soon and will demanded pancakes."

"Mommy?" a tiny voice asked, entering the room. Jane stood there, two thin honey colored braids hung down her shoulders. Her tiny arms held a stuffed dragon as she fearfully glanced at Snape.

"Janie, dear, you're up so early, come here, I made pancakes just for you," Jessica spoke softly, allowing her daughter to run over and climb up onto her lap. "Jane, honey, this is Mister Severus Snape, a friend of mine. Snape, this is my daughter Jane," Jessica said, introducing the two. "Hello," Snape said formally, bowing his head slightly as Jane buried her head into her mother's bosom.

"I apologize, she is a bit shy around strangers," Jessica sighed softly, cutting up her daughter's pancake. While she was pre-occupied with the pancakes, Snape let his eyes roam around the room. It was the same size as his bedroom with plain cream walls and brown carpet. In this small room was shoved a tiny kitchen, a table with two chairs, a couch and a chair in the corner. He almost smiled when he looked around and saw toys everywhere. He returned his focus to the home owner and noticed she was looking down at her daughter's pancakes with an air of shame around her.

"Pitiful…ain't it?" Severus didn't reply to that.

"Jane, can you do mommy a favor and go brush your teeth and get dressed?" Jess asked once her daughter finished her breakfast. The little girl nodded, hopping down from her mom's lap and running towards a door near the kitchen.

"She's cute," Snape said stiffly after a moment.

"Thanks," Jess gave a sad smile, "She looks so much like her father…Shawn."

Severus stared down at his empty coffee cup, "There's a lot of you in her too…"

"Yeah…mentally," Jessica smiled, "She's a smart cookie."

"Has she done magic yet?"

"Little things here and there" Jessica shrugged, "She'll be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Severus smirked, "There's no Slytherin in her."

"I guess I raised her right then" Jessica replied, smirking right back at him.

"So, why did you come to my humble apartment at six in the morning?" Jessica questioned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast, but it seems you are alright full," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry bout that," Jessica added sheepishly.

"By the way, thank you…for the potions."

Severus nodded his head slightly.

"I haven't had to relive it in awhile."

"How often do you?"

"Without the potions, three to five times a week," Jessica sighed.

Severus nodded slowly, staring off into space.

"I must be going," he said after a moment, "I will send you more potions soon."

With that, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been forever, school is holding me down. This chapter was slightly boring and I think Snape got a little out of character here and there, but overall I am pleased with it. Tell me what you'll think. I love to hear from everyone. Once again, I do not own the characters or the lyrics. I just own Jessica and Jane and the plot of the story. Just to let everyone know, the year is 1985. 


	7. Someone Like You

Chapter Seven: Someone Like You

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

_-Jekyll and Hyde_

And so it became Severus and Jessica's tradition, every Sunday, Snape gave three sharp knocks on the door in a completely normal fashion. Like everyone came to single mother's houses at six in the morning on the first day of the week. He only stayed long enough to drink his cup of coffee and give her a week's supply of dreamless sleep solution. He disappeared quickly, till next Sunday. But these disappearances didn't go unnoticed by Albus Dumbledore

In the last Sunday of August, Severus came at exactly six in the morning as usual.

"School starts next week," Severus said shortly, as Jessica placed a cup of coffee and a homemade doughnut in front of him.

"So?" Jessica swallowed a large bite of doughnut, her cheeks puffing out like a squirrel.

"I will not be able to come as often."

"Oh…" Jess trailed off, looking down into her nearly empty mug.

"I am sure you will enjoy not getting up so early," Severus reasoned, sipping at his coffee carefully.

The brunette laughed softly, her hair sticking to the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, we don't have air conditioning in this apartment."

"It doesn't matter," Severus reasoned.

"I will keep making your potion," Severus spoke softly after a moment, staring beadily at Jessica's left cheek. "Are you sure? You'll be teaching and grading things and doing other stuff, I can make it, it's been awhile, but I guess you can never really lose your touch at potion-making, unless you were never good at potions from the beginning," she rambled on, playing with a piece of hair falling across her face. "It is fine" he replied shortly.

"Do you like teaching?" Jessica questioned, brushing away the crumbs from her doughnut. Snape shrugged, draining his mug of the now cold liquid.

"That's optimistic," the brunette smirked, and she thought, for just a moment, the ghost of a smile traced his face.

"Ah Severus, would you like a lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore asked, waving his old wrinkled hand to a glass bowl on his desk filled with muggle candies that he loved so much. "No," Severus answered, rolling his eyes, used to this question by now. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he popped one into his own mouth. "Once again Severus, it seems you had a more eventful summer then I, myself, had the luck to experience," smiling softly, Albus pulled on an innocent look while Severus sneered at the old man.

"How is Miss. Monroe?" the old headmaster asked, his light eyes peering into Snape's dark ones, "I have not seen the young woman since graduation!"

"Fine," Severus answered swiftly, not wanting to dwell on this subject matter.

"What about her daughter?"

"Jane? Fine."

"Good, good..." Albus trailed off quietly, taking another muggle candy from the stash. Severus rolled his eyes, for all the respect he had for the headmaster, sometimes he truly was 'off his rocker'.

"Severus, did you ever happen to apologize for what you did to her in her second year?" Albus asked after a moment, his face solemn.

Snape looked up quickly, "What do you mean?" his tone as sharp as a knife.

"You know what I mean Severus," Albus placed the tips of his fingers together in deep concentration, peering at the potions master over his half moon speckles; watching, as the twenty seven year old remained silent.

Albus tried again, "She was only twelve, a child still."

"Sir," Severus voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I know how to count."

"She was only trying to help," Albus replied calmly.

"Anything that gave Potter and Black another reason to make my life a living hell is not helping, _sir,_" Snape shot back coolly.

"That was not her motive," Albus said softly, not taking his eyes off the dark man.

"I know," Snape snarled, glaring at the old man.

"What about her friend?" Albus pondered, raising his white eyebrows at the former Death Eater.

"Who?"

"Gina Hall?"

"Why should I? It was a time of war, sacrifices needed to be made."

"Severus, she deserves to know," Albus said forcefully, looking hard at the younger man down his long crooked nose.

"She deserves nothing," he shot back, crossing his arm.

Albus sat there for a moment, thoughtful, "Lies and love cannot co-exist," he said softly after a moment.

Severus stood up suddenly, knocking the chair over in the process. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, questioning the young man's reaction. _"I do not love her!"_ Snape sneered, emphasizing each word. With a whirl of his long black cloak, he stormed from the office as Albus massaged his forehead slowly, wishing the best for the young woman who was taken with the likings of Severus Snape.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Jane and Jessica, everything else belongs to JKR and Warner Brothers. The song isn't mine either, it's from the musical _Jekyll and Hyde,_ a beauitful musical, if you ever get the chance to see it! 

On a side note, thank you tons Prncssanime, I adore your reveiws and they make me very happy.

_Happy St.Patrick's Day Everyone!_


	8. Miss Independent

Chapter Eight: Miss. Independent

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

After that early Sunday morning in August, Jessica didn't see Snape for four months. Yet every Sunday morning, she still woke up at six, fixed herself a cup of coffee and stared at the door till Jane woke up and begged for breakfast. Finally, the day after Christmas break started, Jessica stood before the large gates of Hogwarts, the castle looming over her. Jane gripped her hand hard. The little girl had never seen the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she walked slowly, spellbound. Jessica's heels sunk in the snow and she mentally cursed herself for wearing them. Most of the students were gone for Christmas for which she was grateful; she didn't feel like having hundreds of little beady eyes watching her and her small daughter. At the door, they were greeted by Hagrid the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.

"Why, 'ello there Jessie!" Hagrid boomed as his voice echoed around the empty entrance hall.

"Hagrid, it's been far too long," she smiled, hugging the half giant around the middle.

"And who is this little tyke?" he asked, kneeling down, trying to get to her level, but failing.

Jane stared at him for a moment before turning around and hiding behind her mother's legs.

"This is my daughter, Jane. Jane, this is Mister Hagrid, he works at Mommy's old school," Jessica explained, joyful to be back at Hogwarts.

"She's a cute lil' thing," Hagrid smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I am here to see Professor Snape, do you know if he is here?" Jessica asked, playing with the end of her black skirt, unsure of how her old friend would respond.

"Well now, I ain't too sure, I believe he went out on business, better check with Dumbledore, I would say," Hagrid replied.

"I will, thank you," Jessica smiled, pulling her daughter, deeper into Hogwarts.

Instead of taking the hallway that led to the headmaster's office, she walked towards the dungeons. Jane let out a little whimper, hugging herself. Sighing, Jessica bend over and picked up her younger daughter. Jane buried her head into her mom's shoulder as Jessica continued her journey into the dark depths of Hogwarts.

When she came to the cross road in the hallways, she was unsure of which way to go. She remembered that Slughorn's old office was about three floors above and the potions classroom was to the left, but where was Snape's living quarter? The last time she was here, she didn't care too much to figure out which way she was going.

"Lost, Monroe?"

Whirling around and tightening her grip on her daughter at the same time caused Jessica to lose to her balance. As she stumbled, trying not to drop Jane, a pale hand flew out and grabbed her elbow.

"Hagrid said you were looking for me."

"Ye…" Jessica began softly, stopping, she cleared her throat, "Yes, I was just wondering if you were okay and I wanted to know…if maybe…"

"Spit it out Monroe!" Snape commented, rolling his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay at my house for Christmas..." Jessica said softly, her words jumbling together.

Snape took a step back from shock, gathering his composure he answered flatly, "There isn't enough room at your flat Jess."

"Well," Jessica started, "I got enough money saved to buy a larger flat after I got a huge bonus and some money from a great aunt who died a few weeks ago, I didn't like her too much."

Severus nodded, not saying anything.

"Please," Jessica begged, "It'll be fun instead of being cooped up in the castle all break!"

"Fine," Severus said softly after a moment.

Jessica flashed him a large white smile, "Here's the address," she handed him a little piece of parchment. In large curvy handwriting spelt out '782 Cornwell Ave, Apartment 204'.

"See you tomorrow Severus," Jessica said, smiling and walking away quickly, smiling the whole way home.

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course, I own Severus Snape, Hagrid, Jane, Jessica, Hogwarts and everything else in the magical world, and sitting here in my pajamas getting yelled at by my dad to clean my room. Yeah…right, it was belongs to the wonder, Ms. Rowling. I also do not own the song; it belongs to Kelly Clarkson, her record label, the producers etc… 

I know it's slightly shorter then usual, but I'm not sure how long it will be until I can upload again, since I have a few projects due this week. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


	9. Once Upon A Dream

Chapter Nine: Once Upon A Dream

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_-Sleeping Beauty_

Severus walked out from the alleyway and into the cloudy London streets. Wherever she lived now, she lived in a better neighborhood then before. Staring down at the piece of paper Jessica had given him, he turned slowly in a circle, trying to figure out which way he was suppose to go. Noticing a lady standing at a bus stop a few feet away, he walked over to her, "May you point me in the direction of Cornwell Avenue?"

The young woman looked him up and down for a second, "Yeah, turn a left on Riverside, go two blocks on Bayner till you reach a crossroad, you wanna keep goin' straight to a library, you wanna make a left there, and you'll be on Cornwell" she said, in an American accent.

Severus nodded his head in thanks and followed her directions, walking at a brisk pace, two suitcases on either side.

He found the apartment complex quickly enough, it was a tall building made out of bricks, business men hurried by, checking their watches every so often. Severus walked inside the apartment complex. The man at the front desk looked up,"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am here for a young lady, Miss. Monroe, in room 206," Snape said softly.

"Ah, yes, she told me about you, go on up" the man said, turning back to some paperwork.

Snape walked up the stairs, his black muggle pants crinkling with ever step. Finally, he found the apartment numbered 206. Breathing deeply, Snape knocked and waited. He heard footsteps inside as tiny Jane opened the door.

"MOMMY!!! Daddy's here!"

Jane called, opening the door wider. Jessica appeared, drying her hair, blushing. "Sorry about Jane…ya know, first male figure in her life and all."

Snape shrugged, walking in. He had to admit, it was a lot better then her old place. The living was almost twice as big, with a huge Christmas tree near a fireplace. There was a hallway that shot off to what Severus guessed to be the bedrooms. The dining room and kitchen where separate now.

"Flourish and Blott's doing good, I gather" Snape spoke softly.

"Very much so, tiring, the boss won't hire another employee" Jessica smiled wide.

They stood in silence for a moment. "Well come in!"

Severus took a small step in as Jessica chattered away animatedly.

"Well, we are going to decorate the tree tonight if you don't mind, have you ever decorated a tree?" Jessica jabbered.

Snape shook his head as he stepped inside his room for the next week.

Jessica gasped, and then shook her head. "Well, it isn't much, but there ya go. Sorry about the desk and cabinets, it's stuff from the shop. The boss felt it's safer here. Well, I left you a pile of towels in the closet; the door right there connects to the master bathroom…mine. The public bathroom is two doors down on your left. So, yeah, I'll let you clean up or something, dinner should be ready in like twenty minutes or so."

With that said she left. Severus looked around, she was right, there wasn't too much to the room. There was a good size bed, a night table with a lamp and the desk and file cabinets Jess was telling him about. Snape placed his suitcases on the floor as a knock echoed through the room.

"Hullo, Mister Severus" Jane answered brightly.

"Hello, Jane" he replied back, quietly.

"Do you want to watch Sleeping Beauty with me?"

Severus usually hated muggle movies, but at the bright look on Jane's face, "Sure" Snape grumbled, throwing his coat on the bed and trailing after her skipping figure.

Walking past the kitchen, unnoticed by Snape and Jane, Jessica watched them as she stirred the mash potatoes, a soft smile on her face.

Even with Severus limited knowledge of the muggle world, he had heard about Walt Disney and his "magic" with the movie screen. Although Severus found the portrayal of the magic in the movie amusing, he was staring to enjoy the movie when him and Jane were called for dinner.

"But, Mommy, we're at the good part" Jane begged as she sat entranced by the Muggle cartoon.

"Yeah, Mommy," Severus teased softly.

"By God Snape, is that an actually smile on your face?"

"Maybe, Monroe, just maybe," Severus sneered back.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or Disney; nor do I own the song used in this chapter, which is Once upon a Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. 


	10. Journey to the Past

Chapter Ten: Journey to the Past

_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past_

-'Anastasia' The Movie

Snape had decided not to join in the decorating of the Christmas tree, but watched as the Christmas tree was soon covered in lights, handmade ornaments, sugar cookies and popcorn strings. Jessica had her hair tied back in a stubby little French braid, her cheeks flushed from laughing. Snape was awakened from his thoughts as Jane called out his name. "Mister Snape, can you help my put the star on?"

Snape got up from the couch and shot an uneasy look at Jessica, she made a small gesture telling him to pick her up. Snape placed his pale hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could place the star on the top. It looked like the only store bought thing on the tree besides the lights.

Jessica clapped her hands, smiling, "Beautiful!"

Jane giggled, as Jessica ran over to her and flipped her over the shoulder, "The Tickle Monster is here!"

Snape watched as the two ran throughout the flat, laughter echoing. Snape pulled a sugar cookie in the shape of an angel off the tree. The cookie smiled up at him, as he placed it back on the tree, he couldn't eat it.

After Jane had gone down to bed, Jessica placed a cup of coffee in front of her and Severus. They sat there in silence for a long while, he could tell Jess was nervous about something, biting her lip and wringing her hands. When the clock finally chimed midnight, Jessica stood up, "Well…Good night!" she stood there for a minute but turned away and walking to her bedroom. Snape placed their glasses in the sink in the kitchen and walked to his bedroom.

He stripped down to his faded grey boxers and crawled into his makeshift bed. He looked down at his forearm, where the faint Dark Mark sat, waiting for the Dark Lord. Snape sighed, his fingers trailing over it. He wondered what would happen if Jessica ever touched it. Would she get mad, would she shrug it off, would she relive her parent's death…again?

Snape sighed, as a memory came over him, something he had buried in the back of his mind. It was two days ago in the year 1973:

_Snape's nose barely touched the large dusty book, one that had necessary knowledge for what would be on the Potions O.W.L.S. He sat in the Great Hall, which was clearing out as the students rushed to the train station to return home, to celebrate their pathetic Christmas with their love-sick families. A few scarce students sat in the Hall who would be stay for Christmas at Hogwarts. Finally only Snape, Shawn and Fiona sat at the Slytherin table. Shawn was a first year, a future ladies man. He was well-known with the other house, except Gryffindor, of course. Fiona was the a distant cousin of Bellatrix, the notorious female Slytherin; her parents died when she was five in an potion explosion and she had stayed at the castle every year since her first year. It was rumored that she stayed here over the summer too. _

_A tiny girl ran full speed into the Great Hall, she stopped and looked around. She had brown braids trailing down her back and wore a muggle red skirt and black sweater. Snape looked up at her soft steps; she looks towards him and smiled, Severus tried to smile back, but it faltered when he noticed it was meant for Shawn, five seats down from here. Snape rolled his eyes, he should know by now that no girl would even look his way, much less a cute Ravenclaw first year. Her name was Jessica, if he remembered correctly. She raced over and dove on top of Shawn as the two laughed like mad. _

"_See ya later, Athena!" he laughed, as the tiny girl raced from the room. Under her muggle clothes, Snape noticed how asymmetrical she truly was. Snape shrugged it off and returned to his books, worried about the upcoming O.W.L.S that June. _

* * *

Author's Note: HAPPY EASTER….unless you didn't celebrate Easter…then happy spring. Here in Maryland it DID NOT feel like spring. 

Prncssanime: YOU ROCK! Thanks for every review! I love them all…..Just had to say that….

Disclaimer: Once again I only own Jessica and Jane and the plot…it belongs to J.K.R, I don't' even own the song…okay!?!


	11. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Chapter Eleven: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

"MISTER SNAPE!!!" Jane shrieked into his room as Snape opened his left eye, she stood in his doorway, jumping up and down in her pink nightgown.

"What is it, Jane?" Severus mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"It's Christmas and Mommy won't let me open my presents until you're up, so can you get up!" Jane exclaimed.

"Jane, why are you being so demanding today?" Jessica asked from the kitchen where she placed the pan of rolls into the oven.

"I will be right there, Jane," he sighed as the girl giggled and shut his door.

Snape rolled out of bed and pulled on his black muggle jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, after making sure his wand was secure, he headed to the living room.

"Do you ever wash your hair?" Jessica sighed, drying her hand on a towel.

"Happy Christmas to you too," Snape yawned, he had to admit, Jessica looked pretty in her long 'Rolling Stones' shirt.

When she saw him looking at it, she replied: "It was my father's."

Severus nodded as he took the cup of coffee offered to him by Jessica.

"Mommy, Mister Snape is here, can I open my presents now?"

"Yes, honey," Jessica smiled, tugging on Snape's hand and directing him towards the tree. Snape stared down at his hand, where her slim one held his pale one. Severus gulped, 'Stop, you're not sixteen anymore!' he instructed himself silently.

Jane raced to the pile of presents and dove into it, ripping off paper. Severus pulled two presents from his pocket and taped his wand on them to enlarge them to their original size.

"Here ya go, Severus," Jessica whispered, pulling out a brightly-wrapped present from under the tree. Snape was in shock, the only person who ever got him a present was Albus Dumbledore and it was usually socks, for some damn reason.

Snape slowly opened the present; it was wrapped in simple green paper with little snowflakes magically dancing around. _'Only in the wizardry world_,' he mused to himself. Inside were two books, one on Defense Against the Dark Arts and one on Potions from the Aztecs. "I have never seen these before…" Snape trailed off, holding them like they were a newborn baby.

"I got them from the store, before they were released to the public," Jessica smiled.

Severus stare at the books for a minute, then whispered two words that are rarely heard from the Potion Master's mouth, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Jessica replied, a smile on her face, reaching from ear to ear.

"Well, here," Snape said awkwardly, handing a present to Jane and one to Jessica.

"You can open yours first, Jane, dear," Jessica encouraged.

Jane ripped the plain brown paper off and inside was a book.  
"Peter Pan? With Wendy!?" Jane exclaimed, looking hopefully at Snape.

He nodded; a small smile on his face.

Jane rushed over and jumped onto Snape's lap and gave him a big hug around the middle, "Thank you very much, Mister Snape, sir," she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Snape sat there, shocked beyond all belief. After Snape recovered, Jane was already back to unwrapping her presents from her mom.

He looked at Jessica next to him, who was red in the face, due to the fact she couldn't breathe from laughing too hard.

"Shut up!" Snape growled, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, _Mister Snape_," Jessica laughed, picking up her present.

Wrapped in the same plain rough paper as Jane's present, was a tiny jewelry box. Snapping it open inside was a gold bracelet, with little sapphires. Jessica face went from shock, to awe, to pure happiness. She turned to Snape and gave him a small, soft kiss on the cheek, "It's beautiful."

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah….I own nothing except Jane and Jessica 

Well, sorry it took FOREVER, the dumb system wouldn't let me upload. But anyone, any religious people out there, please pray for the lives taken and injuried at Virgina Tech and their families. Yeah...I'll try to update soon.


	12. Something There

Chapter Twelve: Something There

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_-Beauty and the Beast_

"Please, it's ten times better then sitting around here alone!" Jessica exclaimed. It was Christmas Night and they were going to go over to Kelly and Kenny's for dinner, but Snape insisted on staying at her flat.

Jessica stood before him in his bedroom, her short hair swept back in a twist, a knee-length black dress hung around her frame. A silver ribbon around her waist, she peered down at him, holding her silver heels in her hand.

Sighing, Jessica walked over to the closet that held his stuff.

"What are you doing, Monroe?" Severus asked from where he laid on his bed, a book in his hands.

She turned to look at him, and any other man would have crawled into a hole and died at her facial expression. Jessica's expression was a mix of rage, bitterness, annoyance and little sadness. She threw a hanger that held his nice black shirt and black pants onto his bed. She put on her heels and stormed from the room. Severus glanced down at the book she had given him for Christmas, sighing as he closed it softly.

Jessica sat down, kneeling so she was eye level to Jane, "Mommy, this coat is too hot!" her daughter whined.

"I know, sweetie, but it will be cold outside." Jessica stood and wrapped her cloak around herself.

"You do not think the Muggles will be oblivious to that cloak." a soft oily voice stated.

Jessica smiled and turned around; Severus was standing there in an all black outfit.

"Well, I see the vampire has finally decided to leave the cave," the brunette smirked.

"Happy Christmas!" Jane exclaimed, carrying a pile of presents.

Kenny walked in carrying Nicolas, a beautiful four month old boy with bright green eyes, murky with brown and a mop of blonde hair.

"Nicky!" Jessica cried, dragging Snape into the flat, who was carrying a bowl of mixed vegetables.

Kelly walked into the living room, a green dress swirled around her as an apron stained with gravy hung over it.

"Well, I see Snape finally got his act together," Kelly looked at her friend's guest with disapproval. She had unwillingly agreed to having the potions master over her house for Christmas dinner, but Jessica had promised he would be on his best behavior. She remembered that over-grown bat from her Hogwarts years. Kenny had remained silent when she told him the news, him being a year older then Snape and was the Head Boy when Snape was in his sixth year.

Jessica walked over and kissed Kelly on the cheek and gave her a big hug, "Happy Christmas!"

Kenny nodded his head in greeting to Snape as the potions master took the bowl into the kitchen. Snape was right; this is why he didn't want to come. Everyone and their grandaunt hated him. Especially that no good head boy Kenny.

"Let's pray," Kenny said, as they sat down for dinner. A huge ham dinner was laid out in front of them. Kenny was at the head of the table with Jane at the other. Kelly sat next to Nicolas and on the opposite side sat Jessica and Severus. Severus slowly took Jane and Jessica's hand as Kenny said prayer. Jessica gave an ironic smile, even though Ken was a wizard, he was a muggle-born all the same and grew up in a large Catholic family.

"Amen!" Ken said at last, as everyone reached for food. Little Nicky was given a small plate of mash potatoes as Jane chatted wildly about the Peter Pan book Snape had given her and how he read her two whole chapters before lunch.

"You like muggle books, _Snape_?" Kelly asked, bitterness evident in her voice.

"Certain ones, Peter Pan is a good one, War and Peace, Lord of the Rings, Pride and Prejudice, Iliad and so on, all classic novels, magic or muggle" Snape said softly, cutting up his meat.

"I didn't think Slytherins read muggle books," Kelly tried again.

"I think a Ravenclaw, as smart as you guys are, would know that some Slytherins like being cultured" Severus hissed back.

"At least we aren't Death Eaters," she replied harshly.

"I would watch what you say, or you'll end up like your precious chaser Hall" Severus whispered.

Kenny stood up and Snape just flashed him a cruel twisted smile.

"Sit down, Mudblood," he spoke coolly. Snape's grin widened, showing off a set of white teeth.

Kelly, Kenny and Snape began to argue angrily, voices echoing off the dining room walls. Jessica placed her head in her hands, near tears as Jane sank under the table, scared at her Uncle Kenny and Misters Snape's loud voices. Little Nicky wailed.

Kenny and Snape whipped out their wands and pointed them at each other.

Snape's hand shook as he looked over at Kelly rocking the baby, Jane's fearful face and Jessica's face of pure disappointment. He dashed from the flat and ran down the stairs till he entered the cold London streets to apparate back to Jessica flat.

He closed and locked his bedroom door and threw off his shirt. He felt guilty for doing that to Jessica, but he told her not to make him go. But still that look on her face. Sighing, Severus closed his eyes, remembering the way her lips softly kissed his cheek that morning; she had got up right afterwards to check on breakfast for what he was glad, because he didn't know what to do to begin with.

A pop echoed through his room as Jessica apperated onto his bed, kneeling, her face twisted in rage. "How dare you talk to them like that, they willingly let you eat dinner on Christmas with them and you completely ruined it! My four year old daughter has never embarrassed me as much as you just did! And to bring up such foul language, even if she didn't accuse you of being a death eater, it doesn't matter, you bastard. I cannot believe you did that on Christmas for crying out loud!"

"Are you finished?"

"No."

Snape looked at her hard for a moment before leaning in and place a soft kiss on her mouth, "I am sorry for ruining your Christmas."

After Jessica recovered from shock, she mumbled something about picking up Jane. Severus mused to himself what just happened, and was shocked to figure out she didn't flinch at his Dark Mark once.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. Okay? 

A/N Hey, thanks for those who reviewed, they really helped me write this sooner then later. I'll try to update soon, since I'll like to have this finished before Deathly Hallows. But that most likely will not happen. So, love your reviews and I hope you guys love this chapter.


	13. After All This Time

Chapter Thirteen: After All This Time

_Trying to push the past away  
still waiting for the lights to change  
try, try for the sake of it  
learning to barely feel the pain  
And though it's really hurting  
she ain__'t breaking, breaking, breaking  
cause she's loving him still, after all this time_

_-Simon Webbe_

"Where is my friend and what have you done with her?" exclaimed Kelly, pacing in her living room as Jessica sat curled up, drinking a cup of tea slowly. Kenny sat across from her, arms crossed, a blank expression on his face. Jane and Nicky were soundly asleep in the four month old's room.

"Are you listening to me?" Kelly turned on her heel, glaring at her long time friend.

"Yeah."

"It's Severus Snape for crying out loud, the son of a bitch that made you cry in your second year. He's a death eater like that no good bastard, Sha…"

"Let's not bring the father of my child into this" Jessica said coldly.

"But still, what drugs were you on when you asked him to stay with you for the holidays?"

"What was I suppose to do, let him sit all alone at Hogwarts?"

"YES!" Kelly cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you even remember what he did to you in second year?"

Jessica sat silent, twisting a piece of hair that fell out of it's updo.

"Let me refresh your memory he pulled the freakin' curse on you that he invented!"

"Sectumsempra, I know," Jessica replied softly.

"Do you still have scars from that?" Kenny asked after a moment.

"Yeah…" Jessica answered quietly.

"See? That's what that bastard did to you and then you covered for him, saying you were just trying the spell on yourself to see what happened. You lied to the bloody headmaster!"

"I know."

"All because you tried to stop Black and Potter from hurting him; even though he deserved it. He yelled at you and threatened to kill your family, instead he decided to try and dice you up into little tiny pieces, all because you were trying to help him!" Kelly yelled, her cheeks red from anger.

"Shut the hell up, Kelly, I know what happened, I was bloody there, but ya know, some people can change!" Jessica yelled back, matching her friend's volume.

"Not Death Eaters," Kelly said cruelly.

"What the hell do you know, Kel? You had the best life, you got straight O's on your O.W.Ls and on your N.E.W.Ts, you fell in love you the bloody Head Boy from Gryffindor, you had your dad there to walk you down the aisle and you mom to pick out your dress. You had a husband who didn't leave and your damn child alone! You didn't have to strip for horny old men just to feed your child and nearly get raped because of it!" Jessica shot up, eyes dark as they glared at her friend.

"Just because you chose to have a bitch of a life doesn't mean you can compare it to mine," Kelly shot back as Kenny shook his head at his wife and left the house, in need of good ale.

"Well guess what, princess, I didn't choose to have my parents killed," Jessica yelled back near tears.

"But you did chose to sleep with Shawn, you chose to have the baby, you chose to take up a job in stripping, and you chose to have the bloody over-sized bat of hell as your Christmas house guest, so don't give me this bullshit of how horrible your life is, because you made the choices!" Kelly whispered hoarsely.

Jessica stared hard at her long time best friend for a moment before running to the nursery and picking up her sleeping daughter and stroming from the house, "Wait, Jess," Kelly called out, but she was greeted by the slamming of a door. Nicky started wailing, awoken from his sleep.

Outside Kelly's flat, Jessica slid down the door, Jane still asleep in her arms, "Happy Christmas" she mumbled to herself as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

Later that night, Severus was awoken from his dreamless sleep by soft sobs, pulling on a pair of black jeans he went through the private bathroom that Jessica told him connected to her bedroom. Severus pushed open the door softly, and stood there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. There was a bed in the center of the room but the sheets were empty, a bitter cold breeze entered into the room, little snowflakes littered the floor. In a chair by the window Jessica sat, stripped down to a tank and her underwear. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Severus asked softly, messing around, never thinking Jessica would be the kind of person to commit suicide.

"No, just trying to get numb" she answered, completely seriously.

Her body was shaking like mad, snow covering her red legs. Snape stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do; she had told him earlier that week that she had a small stock of potions ingredients in the kitchen.

"Come here," Snape said softly, walking over and offering her his hand. She simply nudged it away.

"Jessica," he scolded, tugging on her hand softly.

"Get the hell away from me, I'm fine," she replied, bitterness dripping from her voice.

Sighing, Snape picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, unsure about how he should carry her. "Graceful, Snape, very graceful," she mumbled. Her teeth were chattering together annoyingly.

Snape laid her down on the couch; actually he kind of threw her. But he figured she was too numb to feel it. But as she began grumbling curses, it was apparent that she had. He pulled a blanket off her bed and threw it on top of her on the couch. He moved quickly through the kitchen, pulling down a kettle and a cauldron. He put some water on the stove as he pulled out the materials he would need for the Pepperup potions.

'_She has the worst potion supply I'e ever seen' _Snape mused to himself.

Jessica let out a long strand of hacking coughs as he shook his head at her stupidity.

Nearly an half an hour later, Snape walked back into the living room, carrying two mugs, one filled with tea and one filled with potion."You didn't have to do this," Jessica sneezed into a tissue and added it to the pile growing on the coffee table. Snape shrugged as he passed her the potions; she drank it in one gulp as steam came out of her ears, her eyes shut in pain.

After a few minutes, the steam died down and she grabbed her tea and drained that quickly enough too. "Thanks," she smiled softly.

Snape nodded and flicked his wand at the lamp, letting the living room settle into the darkness, he turned to head back to his bedroom but her small cold hand shot out and grabbed his. "Don't leave me," she begged, her eyes desperate. Snape bit the inside of his mouth. "Please," she whispered.

Snape stiffly walked over to the other side of the couch, and sat down, back perfectly straight. Jessica crawled over near him, her blanket loosely covering her legs. She laid her head on his bare torso and yawned a good night. Snape didn't sleep that night, he didn't move. He just watched the beautiful woman laying on him and wondering what the hell he had done right in his life to deserve this.

* * *

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Jane, Jessica, Kelly, Ken and Nicky…oh and the plot, everything else does not belong to me, including the song. 

A/N: w00t I think that was one of my large chapters, I know the whole thing was dramatic and sappy, but I thought some things needed to be answered before we move on with this story. So, hope ya'll enjoyed, chapter 13 and chapter 14 will be up soon.


	14. I'm Just A Kid

Chapter 14: I'm Just A Kid

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me_

_-Simple Plan_

The next morning, when Jessica awoke, Snape was no where to be found. "Snape?" she called out, hoping for a response; she was greeted with silence. Cursing to herself, she stood up and walked to the room she had loaned him. In was in perfect order, not a piece of paper out of order. The closet that he held his clothing in was empty. On his bed, neatly made, was a white rose with a note attached. Jessica slowly opened the note and inside it read: See you soon. It was Snape's handwriting, alright, sighing Jessica dropped onto the bed and fell back to sleep. The scent of Snape: a mix of cologne, spices and some other smell that comes from being a Potion's master, filled her nose as she drifted off to sleep.

Jane and Jessica walked down Diagon Alley's main street as the little girl skipped in wonderment. Every time she came here, she was always amazed by it. The four year old was staring over at a big white owl when someone caught her eye. It was a boy that looked about her age with long pale hair that shagged into his grey eyes, he was wearing all black and didn't look too much like a kid. He was leaning against a store, a miserable look on his face.

Jane watched as her mom walk into the crowd before running over to the boy. She didn't get many chances to play with friends. "Hi, I'm Jane!" she smiled brightly as the boy looked up at her.

"Draco," he answered curtly.

"Do you like to play?"

"No," he answered again.

"Why not?"

"I never have played," he shrugged.

"Come on! It's fun!"

Jane took his hand and dragged him down a street towards a wizard playground. It was near the ice cream place her mom sometimes took her to. "Stop!" the boy yelled.

"What?" Jane asked, wondering why Draco didn't want to play.

"My mother told me to wait outside," he said.

"Come on, I don't think she'll get mad," Jane exclaimed cheerfully skipping down to the playground.

A small smile lit up the boy's face as the two kids climbed on the complex, sliding down slides and swinging on swings. "Isn't playing fun?" Jane exclaimed, after she had taught Draco how to pump his legs for the swing.

"Yes," he answered, concentrating on the motion of the legs to make the swing go higher.

"How old are you?"

"I'm four," Jane said proudly.

"Oh…" Draco trailed off.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five," Draco said, puffing out his chest as Jane looked on in amazement. She had never met a five year old before.

"Do you have any friends?" Jane asked Draco.

"What's a friend?"

Jane said there thoughtfully for a minute before saying, "Someone you share your pudding with, when their mommy forgot to give them snack!"

"I don't have one," Draco said sadly.

"I'll be your friend Draco! My mommy always buys pudding, you should come over and we can have apple juice and pudding and crackers!" Jane rattled on.

"My friend, Janie," Draco flashed her a bright smile.

"JANE!" Jessica called, walking into the gated-off playground area. Just as Jessica reached the two kids, another woman appeared. She had fair skin and her black robes made her seem like a ghost. Long pools of hair the same shade as Draco rolled down her back.

"Finally Narcissa, you're getting some sun!" Jessica exclaimed coolly.

"Get your filthy child away from my precious Draco!"

"Well, damn, he looks just like his son of a bitch father," Jessica retorted, her right hand behind her back, fingering her wand which was in her pocket.

"I would spent less time insulting others and more time working for some money," the young women fired back, a red flush rising in her cheeks. Suddenly Jessica wished she had taken more time to get dressed this morning. In her purple sweater, jeans with patches and run down sneakers, she looked a mess. At least she had remembered to put in a pair of earrings.

"Go eat shit, girl!" Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I bet Shawn would be proud to hear his ex-girlfriend stood up to a Slytherin for the third time," Narcissa hissed

"Are you always this bitter, or did it come from letting your husband's buddies rape you every night when You-Know-Who was in power?" Jessica asked as anger pumped through her veins, with that sheturned on her heel, dragging her daughter with her. Jane waved a pathetic good-bye to Draco as his mother dragged him off too. The next time the two would meet again, they would be at Hogwarts, Jane in her first year and Draco in his second, separated by families, houses and bitterness towards each other, forgetting the memory of that cold December day when Draco declared her his only friend, Janie.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jane, Jessica and the plot belong to me, everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling and the song is sung by Simple Plan, I didn't write it.

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with HSA's (stupid tests) but anyway, I hope this chapter was good and I hope to get another chapter posted soon. If you look at my profile, I usually say what chapter I'm working on and what I'm doing with it (editing...working...planning, etc) So happy Memorial Day to everyone and have a good week!

Sam


	15. Angel

Chapter 15: Angel

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
-Sarah McLachlan_

Snape sat in his office, staring down at the stack of papers from his third years. He was currently on Charlie Weasley's essay on dragon blood. The boy was obsessed with them, he hated to admit it, but the essay was well thought out and quite beyond the measure of a usual third year's essay. He made the round form of an 'O' on the paper with red ink and moved onto the next essay. But a knock on the door kept him from reading the paper. "Come in," he called, pulling down the sleeves of his black shirt. Only a few days into the New Year of 1986 and people were bugging him.

Albus walked into his quarters, a grave look on his face. "Hello, Severus."

"Sir, what do I own his pleasure at two in the morning?"

The headmaster stepped aside to reveal a sobbing Jessica, her wand in her hand which was shaking madly.

"What happened?" Severus asked sharply.

"From what I can understand from her mumbling, she left to go to a muggle store to get some cough syrup for Jane and came back to find her apartment building in flames, a lady that lived next to her left her hairdryer plugged in before leaving for a club. Her house is destroyed and Jane is with Madam Pomfrey, she has suffered serve burns. I was wondering if you could take her in for awhile," Dumbledure spoke solemnly.

Severus nodded, taking a hold of one of Jessica's hands and guiding her into his quarters. Albus nodded and told the Potions Master he'd be back in the morning with news about Jane.

"Do you want something?" Snape asked softly as she stood by the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jessica?" he tried again.

"Why did I leave her? Why did I leave my baby alone?" Jessica looked up at Snape, her eyes big and watery. Her brown eyes searched for answers in his.

"Because you wanted her to feel better," Snape answered, walking over.

"Yeah, well, you look at her now, she doesn't look like my daughter, you didn't hear her screaming in pain, when the fireman rescued her," Jessica whispered.

"Madam Pomfrey will fix her up in no time," Snape told her, walking towards Jessica, till he was a breath away from her.

"My poor, poor baby…" she whispered.

Snape wrapped his arms around Jessica awkwardly, as he felt wetness gathering at his shoulder. The shorter woman's head barely reached up to his shoulder blades, as Snape slowly placed his head on top of hers, like he had seen so many cocky Slytherin boys do to girls. After awhile, the crying stopped and Snape slowly pushed Jessica back, she took a hand and wiped away tears, trying to hide her face from view.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," Snape answered, shoving his hands into his back pockets.

"You need sleep, you can use the bedroom, it's the second door from the left," he said, gesturing to the dark oak door.

"Don't, just let me sleep on the couch," Jessica reasoned, hugging herself.

"I insist," he replied, walking back over to his desk, where he was grading paper.  
"Thanks again," Jessica said, before walking over to the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Severus woke up early Monday morning, to find Jessica missing. Worry filled him as he put on new clothes and strolled from the room headed swiftly for the Hospital Wing. "Hello, Severus," Pomfrey greeted, carrying a large canister of green slime. 

"Is a Jessica Monroe here?" he asked, a slight scowl on his face.

"Why yes, she's been here since dawn, she's asleep at the moment. Her poor daughter, she's also asleep, tired from exhaustion, she was crying all last night," Pomfrey opened the canister, "She has second and third degree burns, she's lucky she didn't go into hypovolaemic shock." Using her wand, the nurse made the slime spread all over the little girl's body.

"Can you tell Jessica I was looking for her when she wakes up?" Severus asked, having to get to his first class of the morning.

Pomfrey nodded as she whispered a spelling, waving her wand over the burns.

As Snape walked towards the door, he saw Jessica sleeping in a bed, her brunette hair falling over her shoulder. Snape shook his head sadly, wondering how he was going to teach three classes when a certain witch kept entering his thoughts.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't create. It's all from the mind of J.K.R, so please don't sue me. 


	16. Bad Day

Chapter 16: Bad Day

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie_

_-Daniel Powter_

Jessica sat in one of the many towers at Hogwarts, her brown hair oily and deep bags under her eyes. She had shared her first kiss with Shawn here during her seventh year; it was rough and power-hungry; from then on that was the way she thought all people kissed. Snow was falling softly outside as she pulled a blanket tighter around herself. It was early Sunday morning and none of the teenagers of the school were up yet; a crumpled piece of laid on the floor beside her. Jessica ignored it purposefully.

Someone cleared their throat; Jessica, thinking she was alone, jumped. "Holy…"

She stood up, the blanket falling to her feet, as she saw Albus Dumbledore standing at the top most stair leading to the tower. He smiled softly, his eyes twinkling. Flicking his wand, two tea cups, steaming, appeared in mid-air. One floated over to Jessica as Albus took the other cup.

"Hello, Miss. Monroe," he greeted as Jessica took a sip of her tea.

"Hello, sir."

"You know, even in our world, littering is frowned upon," Dumbledore nodded

"Sorry, sir," Jessica mumbled, and with a swish of her want, the crumpled piece of paper lit on fire as it twisted and turn against the flames. The ashes flew out the window and mixed with the white snow.

"Your old boss is a tough shopkeeper. I remember he was in Slytherin, interesting student, a certain fondness for gambling if I remember correctly."

"Yeah…well, my daughter is more important," Jessica sighed, "though I'm not too sure how bring fired helps her."

"She looked better this morning. But he said you didn't inform him that you would be gone for such an extended period of time," Albus told her lightly.

"Sir, it wasn't exactly the most important thing on my mind the past week," Jessica ran her hand through her hair, grimacing at the disgusting feel.

Dumbledore nodded, "It just makes you human."

"If you say so," she grumbled.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Jessica finally said something.

"Sir, something has been on my mind since Jane was little."

"Well, I can't answer it till you tell me the question," he smiled kindly, offering for her to go on.

"How can such an old raggedy hat like the sorting hate decide the fate of eleven year old children? I mean, we all show intelligence or courage of kindness, even cunning at some point. So how can it make a choice that is gonna shape a child's life?"

"Thinking about your daughter's future I presume," Dumbledore nodded. "People, in this case first years that enter this school in September, are faced with a choice, are they not?"

"Well doesn't the hat decide?"

"Yes…and no," Albus answered after a moment. "You were placed in Ravenclaw, but you haven't turned out to be a great thinker, but you're intelligent. Only a fair few are conceited enough to walk up to the hat and say, "I'm smart, so Ravenclaw" though I'm afraid a few do. But it all comes down to our choices that decide who we are."

"But what about Slytherins, most of them are dark wizards, are they not?" Jessica asked.

"Why did you choose to go into Ravenclaw, Miss. Monroe?"

"Well, my father was in Ravenclaw and I wished to be as intelligent as he was…" she trailed off.

"Exactly, it all come down to a choice, you made a choice based on you father, but it was still a choice," Dumbledore instructed. "Plus, Severus was in Slytherin."

"Yeah…true… I guess we do decide our fate that day on September first, kinda scary…just a little…" Jessica thought aloud.

"Ah, Athena, the goddess of wisdom…she was very interesting in Mythology, I preferred Zeus myself," he smiled, knowingly.

Jessica gave him a sharp, questioning look.

"Just because I celebrated my 150th birthday, doesn't mean I'm blind to the happenings of my school," he winked and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song, Bad Day; I simply write fanfiction for the love of writing, not to make money.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I've been on vacation for two weeks, but I have a lot done, so I should be updating more! Ready for the next movie!?!


	17. Best of Friends

Chapter 17: Best of Friends

_When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends_

_-Fox and the Hound_

A week later, on the twenty fifth of January, Jessica strolled out of the hospital wing, her young daughter in her arms. Jane's skin was as smooth and scar-free as the day she was born. Madam Pomfrey had been extra care with the little girl and her hard work had paid off as Jane smiled brightly at seeing the halls of Hogwarts, her tiny teeth gleaming at the world and her long honey colored hair sparkled lightly from the morning sun. She looked like a princess, at least to her mother she did.

A shadow melted out of the darkness as Snape appeared, a large frown on his face. "How is she?" he asked quietly. If you didn't know Severus Snape, you'd think he didn't care a bit about the four year old. But the look in his eyes showed he was looking for confirmation in Jessica's eyes.

"She's okay," the mother smiled, shifting her daughter to her other hip.

He gave a sharp nod, "First years in ten minutes," he said coolly before walking off like an oversized bat.

"Mommy?" Jane asked, pulling on her mom's shirt.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you show me _all_ of Hogwarts?" Jane questioned excitedly.

"I guess I can do that," Jessica smiled down at her daughter.

"MOMMY! This place is huge!" Jane shouted, amazed by the room. The first stop on Jane's personal tour of Hogwarts was the Great Hall. There were a few students in there, and some looked up and smiled or shot them questioning looks. One boy over at the Gryffindor table waved. Before Jessica could stop her, Jane pulled her tiny hand out of her mom's soft one and ran over to him.

"Hiya!" Jane stated loudly.

"Hey," he smiled down at her. He had bright red hair and was covered in freckles.

"I'm Jane Monroe, and I'm four and I just came from the hospital wing, the lady there is very nice, she let me even have pudding," the little girl smiled brightly.

"Well, nice to meet you Jane, I'm Charlie Weasley, I'm thirteen, and I just came from Charms," he smiled back down at her.

Before Jane could say anything else, Jessica came running over. "I'm so sorry, has she bothered you? Really, I am so sorry!"

"Oh, she was fine, she's cute... Are you a teacher here?" the teenage boy asked.

"No, I'm a friend of Severus Snape and this is my daughter," Jessica explained hurriedly, taking her daughter's hand.

"My mommy is taking me on a tour of Hogwarts. This place is so cool!" Jane bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Well, would you like me to take her? I bet it gets tiresome being a mom. You're lucky though, my mum has seven of us to take care of," he replied casually, as though speaking to a friend.

"No, you probably have more important things to do here, like studying or hanging with friends," Jessica shot him a smile and tried to pull her daughter away.

"But mommy, I wanna play with big Mister Charlie," she flashed him a small smile, her blue eyes sparkling.

"It's cool, really, I can show her around, plus it's probably been ages since you've been here, lots of new stuff," Charlie nodded, then, his face screwed up in concentration, "Shit, sorry, ma'am!"

"Its fine," Jessica laughed; "I'm not that old…yet," Jessica smiled and bend down to look into her daughter's eyes. "Alright, you can hang with Mr. Charlie, if you promise to listen to everything he says and promise to not get into trouble or disrupt any classes. Do you promise?"

"Yes, Mommy!" she shouted, jumping up and down happily.

"Alright, be a good girl," Jessica stood back up smiling. "If she's any trouble at all, I'll be in the library, just drop her off."

"Will do…hey, Miss. Monroe…" Charlie asked, standing up and collecting his books.

"Miss. Jessica if you don't mind, I'm not fifty," Jessica interrupted.

"Sure, Miss. Jessica, but um…I have lunch after this, I don't know where she usually eats, but is it okay if she eats in the Great Hall with everyone?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, I don't see why not," Jessica shrugged. With that Jessica headed off to the library for a good read and a long nap.

"Well, we have an hour before lunch, where would you like to go first?" Charlie asked, walking next to Jane as she took two steps for every one of his.

"I wanna go everywhere!" she squealed happily.

"Alright, well, I guess we can go up to the Gryffindor Tower," Charlie said, running a hair through his hair. Jane started giggling as his hair stuck up in every direction. "What's so funny?"  
"Your hair looks like a bunch of little carrots," Jane giggled, bringing her hands up to her mouth to stop the laughter.

Charlie smiled and shot her a silly face, "Come on, let's go find Bill."

"Who's Bill?"

"Bill's my older brother," Charlie answered.

"Is he pretty?" Jane asked, in all seriousness.

"Um…sure," Charlie said, trying not to break out laughing at the little girl's face.

"Oh…okay," Jane said, running to keep up with Charlie as the teenager tried to slow down for her.

They traveled up through the halls towards the Gryffindor Common Room as Jane talked non-stop. Charlie was amused by this little girl, she reminded him of Ginny. Ginny was always talking constantly too.

Finally, they reached the Fat Lady, "Who's she?" Jane asked quietly, tugging on Charlie's robes.

"She's the Fat Lady, see, you give her the password and she lets only Gryffindors in," he answer.

"Like a secret club?" Jane inquired, excitedly

"Yes."

"Can I join pleeeease?" Jane begged, clapping her hands together.

"Sure, tell the lady, 'desideratum'," Charlie instructed.

"Desideratum!" Jane screamed, happily.

"She's awfully young for a Gryffindor," the Portrait sniffed in disapproval.

Jane stepped inside, a huge grin on her face. Everything was gold and red. There was sofas and chairs with tons of kids in them and a big fireplace with a huge fire and Jane thought it was so pretty. "Do you like it?" Charlie asked.

"This must be what it's like to be a princess," Jane declared, gazing around in amazement.

Charlie smiled and looked around with her, noticing Bill wasn't there. But he'd see his fifth year brother at lunch like usually, sitting with all his smart friends.

"Mister Charlie?" Jane looked up at him, her eyes big and misty.

"Yeah?"

"Are you my friend now?" Jane asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I can be your friend," Charlie smiled.

"That's good!"

"Do you want to see the rest of Hogwarts?" Charlie asked, taking his big hand into hers.

"Yes please!"

"Alright, let's go!" Charlie shouted, taking Jane out of the portrait hole and planning on what to show the small girl.

That day, Jane swore to herself she was going to come to Hogwarts and be in the house of Gryffindor just like her new friend, Charlie.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah...like I am a good enough writer to create the world of Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry guys, I don't know if you like Jane or Severus/Jessica, but I really want to expend on Jane's character a bit, sicne she'll play a bigger role in the future. So, I hope you guys liked this and I'll get to work on the next chapter. If you guys have any songs that you think would fit the story, tell me and I'll try to use them. By the way, I don't own the song, it's from Disney! Gotta love that Disney!


	18. Little Prayer for You

Chapter 18: Little Prayer for You

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, forever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me_

_-__Dionne Warwick_

Charlie walked down to Professor Snape's office, carrying Jane who had fallen fast asleep during dinner on his friend's Kristen's lap. She had been so excited to be part of the school, having only been here once to see Snape, or so Jane had said. After checking in with her mom, Jane went to his double charms, where she had so much fun watching them learn locomotor charms. She nearly talked Kristen and her friend Diana's ears off. Her mom had said to bring her back to Snape's office after dinner or until Charlie got tired of her. Just spending time around her made him remember his family and all the fun they had together. She was cute, talked a little too much and was bluntly honesty but a cute little kid all the same.

Charlie was rather tired and was trying to hurry, wanting to get back and finish his Potions homework before tomorrow. But he didn't want to drop Snape's friend's child. That was the easiest way to a 'T' if he ever saw one. As Charlie got closer to the office, he heard raised voices, one of Jessica's and the other of Snape's.

"I'm not a charity case, I can go through life on my own!" the more feminine voice shouted.

"Did I say you were? I just want to offer you some help, like you did for me at Christmas," a softer colder voice hissed.

"Christmas was completely different, I can't just live here with you, I need to find another job and a place for Jane, she can't live here her whole life, and she'll be coming here soon enough!" Jessica sounded close to hysterics.

"Jess, just till you can get back on your feet!" tried Snape, hoping she'll see his reason.

"No, I'll be out by the end of the week!" Jessica cried, storming around the office.

"But…." Snape trailed off.

"What, Severus?" she jeered.

"I want you to stay," he said softly, in a un-Snape way.

Charlie suddenly felt very guilty and knocked on the door softly. A few quick steps were heard and Snape flung open the door. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Wes-" he stopped when he saw Jane. Snape made a motion to give him Jane, Charlie past the small girl to him, giving her a smile. "See you tomorrow, Professor!" he said, before walking off.

Jessica walked over to him and took her away from the potions master quickly.

"Why was she with Weasley?" Severus asked.

"She met him and he gave her a tour of Hogwarts." she answered curtly. Jessica walked into Snape's living quarters next door, which was connected to his office, so she could lay her daughter down for the night.

Severus followed her into his space and walked over to his desk, bringing his fifth year's papers with him. He sat down and took out his red ink and black quill.

Jessica walked back into the living area, shutting the bedroom door behind her softly. She walked over to Snape and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"What year?" she asked.

"Fifth years," Snape softly replied.

Jessica stood there, watching Severus's quill mark grades on different essays. Today's topic was on the Draught of Peace and so far, very few students got it. Minutes past and finally Jessica sighed. "I'm sorry, I over reacted,"

"That's one hell of an understatement, Monroe," Snape said softly. But it wasn't cruel, it was almost sad.

Jessica nodded into his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You really need to wash your hair," she said after a moment.

"No."

"Yes, come on, it's disgusting!"

Jessica took Snape's free hand and pulled him towards the bathroom door. "I need to grade!" Severus yelled.

"You can do it later; you stay up till three anyway!"

"Jessica…" he groaned as she turned on the water on.

"Head down, please!"

Snape did as he was told, as Jessica cleaned his black hair softly, trying to get every last piece of grease out.

After twenty minutes, Jessica sat back on her heels, covered in soap and water. Snape glared at her as he lifted his head off the edge of the tube. His black hair hanging in his face and his black robes soaked. Stifling a laugh, Jessica muttered a drying charm. While Jessica was still laughing, Snape leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. They were much softer than she remembered from their first kiss. His hand snaked around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He was so soft, the entire time, so unlike Shawn. But with Snape, it felt right, like love.

* * *

Disclaimer: If you think I would own Harry Potter, you need help…medical help…lots of it. 

Author's Note: Thanks to 5oclock.autumn for the song idea. And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, they mean a ton to me and I enjoy reading them and hear how you feel about each chapter! Love ya, guys! Six more days till book seven!!!


	19. Natural Woman

Chapter 19: Natural Woman

_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your love was the key to peace my mind_

_-Aretha Franklin_

Snape came back from breakfast the next morning to find Jane and Jessica still sleeping. Severus gave a small lop-sided smile as he watched Jessica sleep. Her mouth was open and she looked like she was shot as she lay sprawled out, the black sheets twisted around her body. Severus strolled over to her and tickled her feet. Letting out a screech, Jessica rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. She blinked open her eyes and saw Snape standing over her.

"Good morning to you too," she grumbled, standing up.

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office…now," Snape commented.

"What about Jane?"

"Bring her with us."

"Well, someone's in a foul ass mood," Jessica whispered under her breathe as she walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and tee shirt she bought after the fire destroyed all of her stuff.

Severus chose not to response as he leaned against the door frame, rolling his eyes.

Jessica slipped off her tank top she slept in, revealing her black bra underneath. As she started to untie her pajama pants, she realized that Snape was still in the room and he wasn't doing a very good job are ignoring her chest.  
"Get the hell out!" she shouted, walking over to the door and slamming it in his face. "Men," she growled, finishing getting dressed.

The walk to the headmaster's office was a silent one. Jessica carried a still sleeping Jane as Snape walked five steps ahead of her. Jessica was still fuming. So, they shared two kisses, it didn't mean he could look at her in her underwear! Just because Jessica had gotten pregnant when she was nineteen didn't mean she didn't have limits. This time, she wouldn't be the one apologizing.

Jessica wondered what Dumbledore wanted with the both of them. Shifting Jane to her other side, she walked slowly, her brown hair falling into her eyes. A pair of small Hufflepuff boys walked by them and shot the three weird looks. Jessica was used to this from dressing in muggle clothing and usually hanging with Snape; didn't earn you the greatest reputation around Hogwarts.

Snape gave the password to the gargoyle as it jumped to life and stepped aside for them to pass. Snape slowly walked upstairs and opened the door, sitting at his desk was Dumbledore smiling, "Come in," he said softly, as Snape closed the door behind them.

* * *

Disclaimer: It all belongs to her: the woman that made this whole world happen, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This chapter isn't finished, but I felt the need to post. In about nine hours, the final book will be released; something the whole world has been waiting for. If you guys don't mind, I will continue the story as if I didn't know how the series truly ended, or maybe I will, I'll have to see. But at this point, I know how I want this too end, and it's far from being done, since I plan on having it go up through Jane's final year at Hogwarts. So, 12 years for me to cover. I'm happy with this story so far, and I hope you guys are too. Now, I have to head off to the book store and I hope you guys enjoy the final book, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".


	20. Wheels of a Dream

Chapter 20: Wheels of a Dream

_Yes, the wheels are turning for us, girl.  
And the times are starting to roll.  
Any man can get where he wants to  
If he's got some fire in his soul._

_-Ragtime_

"Sir…" Jessica asked slowly, looking around the room. It had been around seven years since she had been in this room, last time; she had been in her last year at Hogwarts. She had got her twenty-fifth detention that year and Professor Dumbledore has requested she come up to his office. He asked her if everything was okay. She remembered remaining silently, staring straight into his eyes, and nodding her head once or twice. When she left, she nearly broke down; those eyes had expressed more than his words had.

"Ah, hello Severus, Jessica and I see you brought Jane," he answered looking directly at Jessica the whole time.

"Sorry sir, I didn't have the heart to wake her, and I couldn't just leave her there," Jessica rushed to explain. Dumbledore smiled kindly and gestured them to two seats in front of his desk. When Jessica sat down, Jane stirred in her sleep. She lifted her head slowly.

"Santa Claus?" she asked quietly, blinking her eyes.

"No, sweetie, this is Mr. Dumbledore, he was mommy's old teacher and he visited you while you were in the hospital. He was the nice man who brought you the lemon drops."

The little girl nodded in understanding and jumped down from her mother's lap and looked around the room. "Jane, please, don't touch anything!"

"She's fine, curiosity isn't a sin," Albus said softly, smiling at the tiny girl. She smiled back before walking over to a Phoenix and gazing up at it.

"I've asked for you two, because Snape informed me that you are planning on leaving, Miss. Monroe." Jessica shot a glare at Snape, her lips curling in disgust in such a perfect imitation of Snape.

"Sir, I can't live my life relaying on Snape and the hospitality of Hogwarts. I was planning on leaving two days from now and searching for a job and a new home," she explained.

"I understand, that's why I was wondering if you'd like to teach Arithmancy next semester. Professor Dribble is in need of a nice long retirement and if I remember' you scored an outstanding on your O.W.L.S and, even when you failed all of your N.E.W.T.S, you scored the highest in Arithmancy," Dumbledore explained. Jessica blushed at this. "Sir…I don't know what to say…" she trailed off, honored to be offered the job, "But I haven't study Arithmancy since I was pregnant with Jane."

"I think you'll find it'll come right back to you quickly enough," Dumbledore reassured. "And I'll even have a housing arrangement in the castle by tomorrow for you and Jane."

At the reminder of her daughter, she looked around quickly; ready to see some kind of disturbance. The little girl was sitting on the floor staring up at the phoenix. "Sorry, sir, she loves birds, can't have owls around when she's awake…" Jessica trailed off, watching her daughter.

"So, Jessica, will you accept my invitation?"

"Sir, I would be honored…" Jessica went silent, blushing, never thinking that she could make anything of her life after her previous mistakes.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled down at Jane, "the place should be ready tomorrow, so, by dinner Friday, you may go to the third floor, second corridor and there should be a brown door across from a painting of a unicorn and a fairy." Snape sneered at the description of the painting, but Albus just smiled.

"I assume you'll like two bedrooms?" Albus asked, still smiling.

"Please," Jessica nodded.

"Very good….very good," Albus grinned, looking down at Jane.

"Such an intelligent thing," he pointed out, as Jane run her fingers over the ruins of the headmaster's pensieve. Jessica nodded.

"I shall hope to see you soon, Miss. Monroe, and good luck."

"Thank you, sir," Jessica replied, nodding at the Headmaster and walking out, taking Jane by the hand as Snape sulked behind them.

* * *

Disclaimer: Under no circumstance, would I ever say I own the world of Harry Potter or the lyrics from Ragtime. I'm just a teenage writer who loves Harry Potter and is determined to finish this story. 

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewing, I most likely don't thank you guys as much as I should, I love all of your reviews. Also, the idea, if you guys have any song suggestions, I'll use them! Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	21. Forgive and the Unforgiving

Chapter 21: Forgive and the Unforgiving

_"Lay beside me, and tell me what they've done  
And speak the words I want to hear,  
to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's opened if your true  
If you can understand the me,  
then I can understand the you"_

_-_Metallica _(Unforgiven II)_

Jessica walked down the hallway the following afternoon. Jane was trailing at her heels. Jessica thank the heavens that classes were in as her flowy dark blue dress swirled around her legs. Dumbledore had told Snape at breakfast that Jessica's new place at Hogwarts was ready, now she listened to Jane, skipping behind her singing the song from Sleeping Beauty. She wondered if her daughter remembered that Christmas as vividly as she did. Since then she had tried to get a hold of her old friend, with no reply. Finally, they found the brown door, across from the painting of the unicorn and fairy. "Pixie Dust," Jessica repeated the word Snape had told her as the password. 

The walls were house-neutral, compared to most teachers' quarters. A light brown covered the main room's walls. There was modern looking black sofa up against one wall that Jane ran over to excitedly and jumped on. There was a dark cherry book case up against the opposite wall, lined with books. There was a huge window on the left side of the room that took up a large portion of the wall, and had a beautiful desk underneath it. Walking over to the desk, she noticed a stack of maybe twenty books, on the top was a note, held in place by two lemon drops.

_Dear Miss. Monroe,_

_I took the liberty of picking of some Arithmancy books for you to review before the upcoming school year. I hope you enjoy them._

_Enjoy the lemon drops,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Shaking her head, she walked over to the book shelf and noticed wooden horse sitting on top of a book; it was Snape's copy of the_ Iliad_, worn at the edges. Sighing, she held it close to her chest, thinking about everything. She was quickly brought back to life by the sound of her daughter screaming; Jessica looked around alarmed. Jane had opened a door, which turned out to be her bedroom.

The walls were covered in a mural magically charmed with fairies, unicorns and dragons. Jane was jumping already on her four poster bed with light blue drapes. Jessica decided to leave Jane alone with her perfect room. The door next to it turned out to be the bathroom. This was done in silver and blue. There was a shower and a nice large tub. The sink had the two toothbrushes; the two her and her daughter had been using, and a bar of sweet smelling soap. The toilet sat behind a closed door, an odd little touch.

She walked out and went into the final door left she hadn't entered. She held her breath and walked in. Gasping, she looked around the room, a huge king sized bed laid in the middle of the room. Running over to it, Jessica jumped on the bed, smiling like an idiot. Her room was in black and sliver and it was gorgeous. There was a large mirror, closet, a desk and everything a real room had. It was a large step up from her days of sleeping in the living room.

Suddenly remembering all those books, she walked into the living room, grabbed the top one: 'Teaching Wizards Numbers: A Guide to teaching Arithmancy'. "Too advanced," Jessica grumbled, throwing it to the side and picking up the next one 'Relearning Arithmancy'. "There we go," she thought, moving back to the couch and opening the book, putting her legs up on the low table in front of her.

Hours later, a soft knock came from the door, as Jessica moved out of her daughter's room, where she had been checking in on her baby. She was fast asleep; her arm firmly wrapped around Rosie the dragon. Closing the door softly, she walked over the door that led into Hogwarts. "Who is it?" she called through softly.

"Who do you think?" a cool even voice answered back.

Chuckling, Jessica opened the door to see Severus standing there, arms folded; he glanced up and down her, taking in her old jeans, covered in holes and her large baggy tee shirt sporting the saying: Designed to Dance. He raised his eyebrows at it and Jessica shrugged, "I danced in my teen years, ya know, ballet, jazz, tap, pointe and so on…" she trailed off.

"So, what do I own your pleasure at four in the morning?" Jessica asked after a moment.

"Just wanted to check in on you…"

"Yeah, well, everything is good here," Jessica answered a little more coolly than she meant.

"This morning…I'm..."

"Look, its fine."

"No, it's not," he said, after breathing slowly.  
"Yeah, well, apologize accepted," Jessica sighed, opening the door wider for him.

He walked in slowly, his arms slowly uncrossing.

"Studying much?" he tried to strike a conversation, nodding to the stack of books, some open, some with post-its stuck on the pages. Pages of Jessica's sloppy handwriting, what Severus guessed were study plans.

"Your hair looks a little nicer," Jessica said suddenly, tilting her head to the side.

"Um…thanks," he said uneasily. "I'm sorry about this morning," he said, his words jumbling together from how fast he was talking.

"All is well," Jess shrugged, shooting him a soft smile.

She walked over slowly and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You know for a bat, you ain't that bad lookin…"

"And for a retire stripper, you're quite brilliant," Snape shot back.

Jessica smiled, her fingers trailing down his cheek and neck, landing on his chest. She leaned in slowly, and touched her lips to his. Snape moved closer, putting both hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jessica tongue opened his lips as she deepened the kiss, his hands roaming more freely. She slowly unbuttoned his robes as steered her towards her bedroom. When they reached the bed, Snape's robes where on the floor, his shirt and pants still in tact. He leaned her down slowly, breaking the kiss long enough to do so as she placed feather light kisses on his neck. Severus pulled her shirt slowly over her head and a mild expression of shock crossed his face when he noticed she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath.

"I was trying to get comfy earlier…" Jessica answered breathlessly.

He nodded in understanding as she pulled off his belt and continued onto his black shirt. Severus slowly massaged her breasts, kissing them slowly and eventually speeding up, his need growing. Biting her skin softly, he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, clumsily, throwing them on the ground, her hands moved past the hem of his boxers. Finally, Severus couldn't stand it anymore, he reached down slowly took her underwear.

He admired her naked body, all the curves, the skin, even the bits of fat on her thighs and stomach. He moved towards her and was almost near enough when Jessica jumped out of the bed, fear in her eyes.

"Jess…what's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Nothing," she squeaked, backing away, till she hit the wall. Severus stood up, only clad in his boxers, which where grey and faded, nothing compared to her lacy red underwear.

"Jess…"

"Look I'm sorry, it's just after what happened with Shawn and everything and when you took them off…" she said, gesturing to her fallen underwear, "I got nervous and just, all the memories…" she bit her nails unsure.

Severus punched the wall in frustration. "I'm sorry!" Jessica shrieked, not even trying to cover her nude body anymore. "It's not your damn fault, okay, it's that bastards fault!" he shouted, eyes livid.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry," Jessica muttered.

"It's not and it could never be. I love you; I've loved you since that day in the bookstore. I love how you sleep in big tee shirts and how you care so much for Jane and how you bite your nails when you're nervous. I love how you wear Muggle clothing and how you dance in the streets like no one is watching…" he went on, opening up for the first time in a long time.

"You know you don't mean that," Jessica cut him off.

"What to you mean?" Snape asked slowly.

"Lily." Jessica answered simply.

Severus face fell, "She's dead."

"That doesn't mean you've stopped loving her," Jessica answered, titling her head to the side.

"But I love _you_, now and here," he pleaded, his eyes darkening.

"Please, just leave," Jessica turned her back on him, wrapping her robe around herself and hugged herself as if she was cold.

"Don't do this to me…" he requested. Jessica just shook her head. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, she struggled, she kicked him, she beat against his chest, but he didn't move. He just kept holding her. After nearly five minutes of her violent actions, she melted into her arms, choking on her tears. "Come here," he said, nodding to the bed. Her eyes widen.

"No, no sex…just rest," he said, he'd never been this soft in years, not since young years with Lily, it felt well.

She nodded, still in her robes. He lay down and made sure he was as far from her as possible, so she wouldn't get uncomfortable. After a few moments, she scooted over to his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sweet dreams Severus and thanks…"

"Anytime, Monroe…anytime."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or anything Harry Potter. I mean, I'm writing fan fiction; after thousands of disclaimers, doesn't anyone understand, we don't own anything. 

Author's Note: Well, I'm not sure how much I like the whole scene at the end, I never wrote anything that explicated before. I don't think I went past the current rating, but if anyone thinks otherwise, please let me know, I really don't want this story deleted. So, sorry about the long update and I hope you liked this chapter.

Prncssanime: thanks for the song!! Worked well for this chapter and I didn't even plan it that way.

If anyone has more songs, tell me, I'll try my best to use them.

Love ya, guys!

Sam


End file.
